


Potencial

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ironicamente, ela achou alguém com potencial na escola.





	Potencial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Potential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853931) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #67 - school (escola).

Ironicamente, ela achou alguém com potencial na escola, só não era um dos alunos. Mas também, achar uma bibliotecária com tanto potencial era ainda mais surpreendente do que achar um humano que valia alguma coisa. Agora, só precisava achar um jeito de afastar ela daquela sua guardiã, o que não podia ser tão fácil, se aquela guardiã tão facilmente havia escolhido salvar mortais ao invés de a derrotar. E uma das muitas vantagens de ser imortal era que o tempo estava a seu favor, se fosse paciente o bastante. Podia se divertir com Cassandra, lhe ensinando magia, entre outras coisas.


End file.
